Queen of Ambition
Details *'Title:' 야왕 / Yawang *'Also known as:' Night King / Wild King / King of Ambition *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, political *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jan-14 to 2013-Apr-02 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday Night 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Queen of Ambition OST Synopsis A melodrama about a greedy woman who wishes to shake off her poverty and become First Lady, and a man who can do anything for her. The two venture forth into lethal love, betrayal, unstoppable greed, conspiracy and salvation. Da Hae (Soo Ae) is a woman who will do everything to come out of poverty, even if that includes betraying her dedicated husband (Kwon Sang Woo), who has been sacrificing himself doing low jobs to pay for her schooling, abandoning her daughter, hiding murders, and lying about herself to get important positions, to eventually become the First Lady. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kwon Sang Woo as Ha Ryu / Cha Jae Woong **Chae Sang Woo as young Ha Ryu *Soo Ae as Joo Da Hae **Kim So Yun as young Da Hae **Park Min Ha as child Da Hae *Jung Yoon Ho as Baek Do Hoon *Kim Sung Ryung as Baek Do Kyung ;Extended Cast *Lee Duk Hwa as Baek Chang Hak *Cha Hwa Yun as Baek Ji Mi *Lee Jae Yoon as Joo Yang Hun **Go Nak Hyun (고낙현) as young Yang Hun *Sung Ji Roo as Uhm Sam Do *Lee Il Hwa as Hong Ahn Shim *Go In Bum as Cha Shim Bong *Kwon Hyun Sang as Yang Taek Bae *Go Joon Hee as Suk Soo Jung *Park Min Ha as Ha Eun Byul (6 year old) **Kim Ha Yoo as Ha Eun Byul (5 year old) *Jung Ho Bin as Suk Tae Il *Yoon Yong Hyun as General Manager Park *Oh Na Ra as Manager Uhm *Choi Hyun Seo as Eun Soo *Jung Soo In as Pyo Eun Jung *Lee Joo Suk as Jung Young Ho *Kwak Hyun (곽현) as Gyo Do Kwan *Ham Jin Sung (함진성) as Do Hoon *Kim Min Ha as Eun Joo *Kim Sung Hoon as prisoner *Lee Kyung Young as Da Hae's supporter *Son Tae Young as Ha Ryu's host bar costumer (cameo, ep2) *Jo Yoon Woo as Ha Ryu's partner (ep2-3) *Kim Jae Il (김재일) *Cha Ji Hoon (차지훈) *Yoo Sang Jae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Producers:' Park Yong Soon, Lee Hee Soo *'Directors:' Jo Young Kwang, Park Shin Woo *'Original writing:' Manhwa Yawang by Park In Kwon (박인권) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hee Myung Notes *Queen of Ambition is based on the 24-volume animation book series of the same name from the third part of the Daemul series by Park In Kwon. Recognitions ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Actress Award (Kim Sung Ryung) ;2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards *Outstanding Korean Drama *People's Choice Award (Korea) (Jung Yoon Ho) ;2013 26th Grimae Awards *Outstanding Works Episode Ratings See Queen of Ambition/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News article:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Political